


【气宇轩扬】吃醋（指奸）

by ZLAilsa



Category: qyxy
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22812319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZLAilsa/pseuds/ZLAilsa
Summary: 指奸！语言调教
Kudos: 11





	【气宇轩扬】吃醋（指奸）

气宇轩扬（十）  
（吃醋h）  
王皓轩的脸阴得就像是要倾盆大雨外加火花闪电，把他从头劈到脚。

王皓轩的长相很神奇，除了帅，还是会变化的那种帅。  
他一笑，大眼睛就弯弯的，长睫毛也颤颤的，把脸部刚硬的线条笑化了，显得整个人都可爱了起来，用粉丝们的话来说，就是奶萌奶萌的。  
但是当他不笑的时候，刀削似的鼻梁和颧骨，墨眉星眸，眉宇间就带上了一点狠戾，除了宋继扬，谁也不敢近身。  
但是他今天是怎么了，一直用这种戾气深重且幽怨的眼神看着自己。  
宋继扬还以为自己穿越成了常萍，因为他现在的表情真的像是要把自己啃得渣渣都不剩。  
王皓轩不说话，下半身隐没在被子里，身体斜倚在床头，低着头盯着手机，好像要把手机盯出个洞，骨节发白不知道在想什么。

“皓轩……？”

宋继扬躺到他身边，小心翼翼蹭到他怀里，试探地喊了他一声。

王皓轩却毫无反应，依然死死盯着手机屏幕。

宋继扬偏头去看，瞬间感觉背后一凉。  
他手机上的赫然是他在南京演唱会那次，李泊文和他用同一个耳机的图片。  
当时似乎是李泊文想再听一下歌曲效果，宋继扬就顺便把自己刚录的拿给了他。  
谁知接下来摄像师就过来采访了几句，就把这个场面录了下来。

当时没有播出，他也没在意，谁知道前天的团综把这一小段放了出来。

完了，王皓轩看到了，而且一直看这个……

今天下午王皓轩从百忙里抽出时间来找他，当时他的情绪似乎就不太对，没有把抱过来一顿亲。这么说，他是专门来惩罚自己的吗……

宋继扬盯着那张照片半晌，不敢看王皓轩的眼睛。  
“皓轩…不是的，当时是泊文想……唔！”

一句话还没说完，王皓轩猛然抬头盯着他。  
他的伸手按住宋继扬，把他的手腕锁在一起压在头顶，眼睛里有怒火在中烧，然后就封住了他的唇。

王皓轩没有像以前一样闭上眼睛和他厮磨，就直直地盯着他，像是要把他盯穿，直直看进他的心里去。  
极具侵略性的啃吻落在嘴角，嘴唇，舌尖，平时隐在唇下的虎牙现在露出了锋芒，在红润的唇瓣上刺压摩擦，咬出了点点鲜艳的红色痕迹和淡淡的血腥味。

“不是哪样？！”  
滚烫的气息喷在颊边，蒸腾出一片红晕，烧得他耳朵发烫。

“真的…真的不是……呃……”

宋继扬想解释，但是被气狠了的王皓轩根本不听，把他按在床上又亲了下去，像是在吃东西一样地肆意蹂躏他的唇舌，甚至直接舔弄刺激他的咽喉深处。  
呕吐感让他的眉毛渐渐皱起来，想要躲开，但是被狠狠地捏住下巴扭过脸来，还惩罚性地在唇上又咬了一下。

王皓轩终于放过了他被吻到肿胀的嘴唇，他也在喘息，喉咙发出野兽一样极具威胁性的低吼。  
“说啊！不是什么？！”

放大的俊逸的脸直逼在眼前，浓颜带来的冲击让本就被吻得迷糊的宋继扬更加晕头转向，连王皓轩说话都没听见。

王皓轩没得到回答更加恼怒，一把扯下他的长裤，强行插进来一根手指。  
“啊……”  
从他嘴里发出一个短促的气音，他的神智终于反应过来这是要干什么了。  
“皓轩……慢一点！……”

手指一推入，就开始抽插起来，不顾太久未被开拓而恢复紧致的穴肉的控诉和哭泣，生生把绷紧的后庭给插开来。  
太久未受过这样的对待，宋继扬有点不习惯，钝痛一阵阵传来，他不自觉地想把手指挤出去，但是又被掰开双腿，强行捣开。

待手指进出顺利，王皓轩又伸进一根手指，开始朝着那熟悉的点揉按。  
刚经历过疼痛，现在还强加上快感，宋继扬的腰猛地弹了几下，体内的酸麻胀痛让他有一种前所未有的奇怪感觉。呼吸都找不到节奏。  
王皓轩的两根手指就像是要把那个点从肠道里给扣出来似的，大力地向内挤压抠挖，把他逼出了水。  
习惯了以往细水长流般的前戏，现在突然变成了高压水枪，刺激得他叫出声来。  
发出的不是沾染情欲的浪叫，而是暗哑难耐的呻吟，似是乞求，又似是沉溺。  
好歹也是个不知道被他插过多少次的熟男，肠道很快就反应了过来，松下了一开始紧张的夹吸，开始迎合手指的动作。  
以前到了这个程度，王皓轩应该提枪挺进了才对，但是他这次似乎格外有耐心，只靠着两根手指就在里面搅出滔天情浪，把他淹得呼吸困难。  
在这种暴力的刺激下，快感被逐渐催高，松软的肠壁又想要裹上手指，无奈手指太细，肌肉还未吸上去就被快感戳得痉挛起来。  
如果是王皓轩的巨物就好了，就算再怎么扩张充分，总会有进入的胀痛感，但就是这份胀痛感，让他感到无比的满足，宋继扬就会确切地感受到王皓轩整个人都是属于自己的，也更动情。  
淫靡的液体越来越多，每一次手指的进出都会响起“咕吱咕吱”的水声，肠道被这种可怕的刺激逼到了极致，哭泣着吐出更多的液体。  
随着王皓轩一个猛勾手指，宋继扬在崩溃中到达了前列腺高潮，肠道可怜兮兮地死死抱紧那两根细细的手指，像是在洪水爆发中落难的人拼命地抱住一棵浮木，渴求着得到拯救。  
但他怎么也感受不到满涨的充实。

高潮后的身体敏感得碰都不能碰，王皓轩抽出手指，带出一股清亮滑腻的液体，指腹都被淫水泡得发皱发白了。  
即使知道这样会让宋继扬感觉很难耐，他还是强行插进去，进入这个他想了多少天的地方。  
“宋继扬，你想我了，是不是？”  
王皓轩把他翻过去，掐着他的大腿顶弄起来，看着面前白花花的两个臀瓣随着身体的起伏像波浪一样地起伏着。  
宋继扬还没从高潮中缓过来，就又被这样的满涨所刺激，双眼失了焦，腰酸腿软地在欲海里面沉沉浮浮。  
被过度刺激的敏感点只要碰一下就会惹得他一个激灵，他哆哆嗦嗦想开口说什么，但是紧接着又被一记狠插顶得失了声，叫都叫不出来，只能大张着嘴发出嘶哑绝望的呜咽。  
顶了几下，宋继扬已经全身泛起潮红，像是被欲火烤得熟透了。

“下次还敢不敢和别人这么近了？”  
王皓轩居高临下地看着浑身酸软的宋继扬，似乎很满意自己的杰作。  
宋继扬抖着身子，刚要回答，就又被顶得没了声。  
“呃啊～”

王皓轩是故意的，他挑起一边眉毛，继续欺负他。  
“说啊。”  
然后又是一顶。  
就这样在宋继扬刚想说出来的时候，就把他的声音生生顶回喉咙里，取而代之的是断断续续的喘息。  
“你不说，就别怪我不客气了。”  
宋继扬被他这种恶意的行为气得不轻，小拳头无力地在他胸前锤了几下，一行眼泪就流下来了。

王皓轩很怜悯地亲亲他的脸，舔掉了他的泪水。  
虽然他还是有点心疼，但是这次必须得让小傻子长点记性了，不然哪天被别人拐走或者占了便宜都不知道。

他几乎抽出一大半，再顶入层层叠叠的软肉，插得又快又狠，顶得宋继扬的身子向上一耸一耸的。  
“说！还敢不敢了？！”  
王皓轩借着情欲在他耳边低喝，大有强迫他开口的意思。  
“不～唔！～不敢啊啊～”  
宋继扬也恼了，不知道哪来的力气迸出这么一句破碎的句子。

“不对～”  
王皓轩却还没玩够。  
“你要这样说：‘老公，我再也不敢了’”  
宋继扬听了差点没气晕过去，做出一副视死如归的表情，大有坚决不说的意思。  
但是王皓轩几个挺腰，就让他绷不住了。  
“嗯啊～～”

王皓轩在他耳边轻轻呵一口气。  
“宋继扬……”  
腰胯轻轻地向上顶了几下，刚好巨根就顶在他的敏感点上擦了几下。  
“唔啊～”  
刚才手指的刺激太猛烈，现在换成了温柔的试探反而又觉得不够，就感觉是身体里痒得难受。  
“痒……”  
王皓轩很“贴心”地帮他挠了挠痒——朝敏感点碾了过去。  
“嗯～～～”宋继扬满足得直哼哼。但是王皓轩只让他尝了这么一点甜头，就又开始撩拨他的情欲。

体内仿佛有一只调皮的小猫，在挠着自己的身体，挠得发痒又碰不到它。  
宋继扬忍不住自己扭腰往下坐。  
“皓轩～～～痒～”

王皓轩按住他的腰不让他动，无情道  
“说出来”

“不……”宋继扬想让他放过自己，因为真的太羞耻了。  
“那就不做了。”  
说着王皓轩一点点往外抽，竟然真的要去洗冷水澡。  
宋继扬惊得赶紧摇头，但是王皓轩好像看不见他的反应，依然往外抽。

随着他一点一点地出去，被涨满的肠壁也失去了依附，体内的空虚越来越大，越来越大。  
“别出去，皓轩～求你……”  
长时间得不到满足的欲望让他的声音又带上了哭腔。  
头部退到穴口的时候，宋继扬终于不顾一切地哭喊起来。  
“老公……我再也不敢了……你进来”  
“…进来～啊～插那里啊……”  
大颗大颗的眼泪往下掉。现在看来，宋继扬就是个沉溺于欲海的男妓，没有男人的满足反而会哭着求他，求他狠狠地干自己。

王皓轩嘴角勾起胜利的微笑。  
他了解宋继扬的身体的每一个反应，被这样的刺激以后还能忍住，那他甚至会怀疑那是不是真的宋继扬。

空虚立刻得到填满，宋继扬赶紧锁紧他的腰，生怕他再做到一半不做了。  
“要的话就说出来。”王皓轩抵住他体内的浪点，吻着他的唇角。  
“要……！要啊～！用力…嗯～”宋继扬生怕他又反悔，用尽一切力气去攀在他肩头。

终于恢复了大力的抽插，宋继扬在一次次的深入中放声大叫，什么话都喊出来了，直到最后在刺激下逐渐失声。  
在他高潮的一瞬间，只能发出颤抖而绵长的气音。然后就四肢一软，向下摔去。  
宋继扬双眼微微向上翻，奄奄一息得好像一条在沙滩上曝晒过的鱼。

迷迷糊糊中，王皓轩似乎终于恢复了平时对他时温柔耐心的模样。在清理过后，他感觉自己被搂到他怀里，轻柔的吻落在发顶和额头。  
终于钻到他怀里了，宋继扬已经想了一天了。  
要抱住王皓轩结实有力的的胸腹，然后枕在他的手臂上，才睡得香。


End file.
